


Make It Real

by Zinnith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnith/pseuds/Zinnith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"They're watching us," Rodney whispers. "All of them. You should see the look on Elizabeth's face."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanted_a_pony](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wanted_a_pony).



> For wanted_a_pony , who wanted to see _McShep; discovering something kinky/weird/shameful (no scat or bloodplay, please) the other has always wanted &amp; finding a way to fulfill the fantasy; sooo many bonus points if dirty talk is involved!! _

"They're watching us," Rodney whispers. "All of them. You should see the look on Elizabeth's face."

John shudders, too turned on to think. With the blindfold on, he can't actually _see_ Elizabeth, but he can imagine what she looks like. The conference table is cold and hard under him and Rodney's voice in his ear is low and hoarse with arousal. "Mhmm," he moans as Rodney's fingertips set his skin on fire. Part of him, the sane, rational part, is mortified. This is crazy, they can't _do_ this, it can't be happening, but it is.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Rodney continues, slowly prising his legs apart, sliding in between them. "For the entire city to see how much you love it. How much you need it. So pretty on your back like this."

If Rodney had chosen any other moment to call him 'pretty' he would probably have ended up with a smack to the back of the head, but here and now, in this moment, it feels right. It feels even more right when Rodney works him open with slick fingers, slow and methodical, carefully avoiding John's prostate until he can't take it any more and lets out an honest to god _whine_. It echoes off the walls in the conference room and Rodney chuckles, muttering, "That's it John, let them hear how much you want it. You do, don't you? Because you know, if I don't get some reassurance here I might just walk out and leave you like this, writhing and needy."

"No," John manages in a voice he doesn't recognise, raw with lust. "No Rodney, please."

He can almost _hear_ the satisfied smile as Rodney answers, "Spread your legs wider, John. I want them to see everything."

Gasping, John obeys, spreading as wide as he can. He feels vulnerable, completely exposed, holding his legs up and apart while Rodney's fingers thrust in and out of his hole.

"Do it," he rasps. The words almost get stuck in his throat. He's going to let Rodney do him here, on the table of the conference room, in front of the senior staff.

"Okay. I'm going to fuck you now," Rodney purrs, the head of his dick nudging against John's slick hole. "I'm going to put my cock in you and split you open while they watch. Do you want that, John?"

John can't speak, only nod desperately. He can feel tears slip out from between his tightly shut eyelids. He needs Rodney to fuck him, fill that empty space inside him.

"Tell me," Rodney says, thrusting just a little, not enough to slip inside but more than enough for John to shiver in anticipation. "I'll fuck you, but you have to ask for it. Let them hear you beg."

"_Please_," John whimpers again. "I want it. Want you."

Rodney emits a little sound halfway between a laugh and a growl, grabs John's hips so hard that he'll have bruises tomorrow, and slides in, excruciatingly slow. John can't breathe, can't think, can only lie there and take it, feel Rodney fill him up, fill that emptiness inside.

When he's all the way in, Rodney settles with a groan, stays like that for a moment. John can't help but squirm his hips, eager for Rodney to fuck him right through the table.

"Pushy," Rodney mutters, his voice a little strained, like he has some trouble staying in control. John knows the feeling. Only right now, he's _meant_ to lose control, willingly gives it up to Rodney like he gives up everything else.

"Fuck me Rodney," he says, clenching around Rodney's thick length. "Fuck me hard."

"Oh, don't worry, I will." Rodney breathes heavily in an out a few times, and then starts to move, pulling almost all the way out only to slam back inside again _hard_, the head of his cock hitting John's prostate right on.

John _mewls_. He knows he should be embarrassed, ashamed, but it doesn't matter. The only important thing is Rodney's cock moving in his ass, Rodney's fingers bruising his hips, Rodney's voice whispering filthy, filthy things in his ear, describing the looks on Elizabeth's and Carson's faces.

He can't hold back, he never can when Rodney's fucking him like this. John doesn't even need a hand on his cock, he can feel the orgasm build deep inside, helped along by every thrust Rodney makes. Then, so suddenly he's almost surprised, he's there, coming and coming like it's never going to end.

Rodney fucks him through his climax and then holds perfectly still inside, breathing like a bellows. "What do you want?" he asks, talking for his own sake now instead of John's. "Should I shoot inside you so you can walk back to your room with my come dripping out of your ass? Or do you want me to, god, do you want me to come on you, cover you in it?"

Smiling, John answers, "On me, Rodney, come on," and then lies back, wincing just a little as Rodney pulls out and begins jerking himself off. The sounds are almost enough to make him hard again, Rodney's breaths coming faster and faster until they they that whistling quality, and then fade out into a long deep groan. John feels Rodney's come hit his stomach, wet and warm, and wishes he could see it, see what he looks like, what _they_ look like.

He slides a finger through their semen mixing on his belly, letting Rodney catch his breath. Then he can feel tender kisses cover his neck and chest and Rodney gently removing the blindfold.

"Come on. You can open your eyes now. John?"

John doesn't want to, wants to stay here just a little longer. But there's a tiny little hint of worry creeping into Rodney's voice, like he wonders if he did anything wrong, and John needs to assure him that he _didn't_, that everything was just right.

He opens his eyes, looks up at Rodney's face, flushed and anxious above him. The metal desk in Rodney's room is beginning to get uncomfortable, the sharp edge digging into his ass. John smiles, so incredibly happy that he managed to work up the courage to tell Rodney about this fantasy.

"Hey there." Rodney smiles back, a little nervously. "Was that okay?"

"Perfect," John assures him. "You, your _mouth_. Thought I was going to die."

"Heh." The smile turns from anxious to smug. "Well, I guess I _am_ rather good. Any more fantasies you'd like to tell me about?"

John grins. "Well, actually, there is one. I've always wanted to suck you in the gateroom in front of the marines. What do you think?"

"Hmm..." Rodney goes silent for a moment and John can almost hear his brain working, beginning to set up the scenario. "Oh, I can work with that. I can _definitely_ work with that."

-fin-


End file.
